


JUST ONE MORE TIME, MOM!

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Series: AMUSEMENT PARK MERRIMENT, OR MISERIES [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another amusement park drabble. Just because it's fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST ONE MORE TIME, MOM!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

 

Another wave of nausea washed over Cas and he groaned, almost going to his knees. He'd never felt like this before, never. Not even in the short time he'd been human.

A strong arm went around his shoulders and supported him over the hardscrabble soil, then deposited him on a bench. He sat still, trying to quiet his roiling stomach, ignoring the hissing whispers above him.

"What the hell, Dean? Six times? You let him ride the Tilt-o-Whirl six times?"

"I'm not his freaking mother! What was I supposed to do, drag him off?"

"Oh, shit!"

"Trash can, Sam, quick!"

SPNSPNSPNSPN

I don't know. Too subtle?


End file.
